Altered Life
by LoveDevil82
Summary: What if the one person on the team was affected by an artifact but after the artifact was neutralized nothing happened? How would the team react to this new and sudden change? Especially when the artifact creates false memories? This might be a little OOC on stuff. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Warehouse 13: New life

What if the one person on the team was affected by an artifact but after the artifact was neutralized nothing happened? How would the team react to this new and sudden change? Especially when the artifact creates false memories?

A.N. Myka and HG are married. HG never tried to destroy the world; instead she tried to help stop Macpherson after being debronzed and figuring out his true plan.

* * *

HG's POV

"Myka, did you wake Claude up yet?" I called "We are going to be late?"

"Yes Helena" she walking into the kitchen with Claudia on her hip. The little girl was dressed in black skinny jeans, a pink tank top with a purple plaid shirt unbuttoned. "All she needs is something to eat" About Two Months ago, while in the dark vault, Claudia was somehow affected by an artifact.

_Two Months ago, in the dark vault_

"_HG," Claudia called to me "can you please just hurry up this place freaks me out?"_

"_No, we are almost done" I said when then was a sudden bang followed by a scream "Claude?"_

_I started walking through the vault in hopes to find the missing girl, rounding the corner I saw a pile of junk on the floor from the old vault that had yet to be tossed out _

"_Claudia, you okay" I started to move the things when I saw a hand, I grabbed it and pulled out the girl but this girl was not Claudia, Claude is 19 this girl couldn't be more than four maybe five_

"_Sweetheart?" I asked trying to wake her up, when finally she opened her eyes "Are you okay, what your name?" _

"_Mummy it's me" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I'm your Pooh bear"_

"_Oh bloody hell" I mumbled. I only ever call Claudia Pooh bear for her obsession with that book when she is sick. Now looking at the girl, it did look like Claudia, minus the now black hair "uh, Okay, let's go find Artie, shall we?" I stood up and picked up the small child and started to make my back to the office_

_Arriving back at the office, I noticed that Pete and Steve have returned from their trip, Artie and Myka were doing paperwork_

"_Guys!" I yelled getting everyone's attention, and startling the little girl "We have a problem"_

"_Mommy!" Claudia squealed wiggling out of my arms and running to Myka_

"_What in the world happened?" Artie asked looking at the young girl and the confused Myka_

"_I don't know honestly, but that is Claudia" I pointed out "We were doing inventory in the dark vault like we were told, I heard stuff fall then a scream from her, I pulled her out of the pile of junk that fell, which you need to throw away, and she came out like that unconscious, when she came to she said I was her mummy and she was my Pooh bear, that when I knew it was still Claude"_

"_Aww, she is so cute" Steve said walking over to Myka and Claudia at the table_

"_Uncle Steve!" shouted the little girl "I told you that you can't call me cute, I'm not cute"_

"_You said that dark vault?" questioned Pete_

"_Oh my lord" Artie said_

"_What?!" everyone half shouted_

"_It the child's toy, we could never figure out who's it was" Artie started "all we know is that once it affects someone no matter if it is neutralized they stay a child. When someone touches the toy, that person is changed into a child and false memories are created, the age always varies. So Claudia how old are you?" All heads turned to the child in question who was not playing with Myka's hands while sitting on her lap_

"_Grumpy, I am five" the little girl held up four fingers, Myka quickly fixed her hand so it was five._

"_Okay, and she called you mummy HG?" he said slowly "and Myka mommy?"_

"_Yes," I started "what about it"_

"_Well congratulations" Artie said "it's a girl"_

"_Wait a minute" Pete said "you are saying she is stuck like this, as a child?"_

"_Yes Pete," Steve said "That is exactly what he is saying"_

"_There is absolutely nothing you can do?" Myka questioned standing up and putting the girl on her hip and swaying slightly_

"_Nothing, No matter what we did when we first got the artifact reversed the affects" Artie said "but it's not looking like you will have a problem taking care of the girl" Claudia had her head on Myka's shoulder and was playing with Myka's straight dark brown hair_

Present time

It took a few hours to come to terms that Claudia was now our little girl but it wasn't bad. Leena helped with getting clothes and making her room appropriate for her age, Pete and Steve were great 'Uncles' and played with her, even Artie enjoyed her company

"Here you go Pooh bear" I said giving her a blueberry waffle, and taking her from Myka so she could get coffee, I quickly pecked her on the lips while grabbing the child. "Myka you sure she is okay? She feels kind of hot." I stated feeling her head and noticing that she is not eating the waffle that she normally would gobble up, so I took it an put it on the counter

"Let me see" Myka said putting her hand on the girls forehead as the Farnsworth started going off "She does, hold on let me get this" grabbing the Farnsworth off the table and opening it "Hey Artie."

"I go a ping for you and HG, South California" Artie said "Somebody is taking the heat from the residents"

"Well Artie, we think Claudia is sick" Myka said

"Well, bring her here I will watch her till Leena can come pick her up" he stated "Now hurry up"

"Fine" Myka closed the Farnsworth and turned to me and Claude "I will go grab out bags and get a bag for Claude to stay with Leena" Since Myka and I got married we moved out of the B&B and to a large Victorian house just outside of the town.

"Alright, I will grab her some meds and book" I said walking out the room to the living room as Myka went to head up the stairs. Walking into the living room over to the couch I tried to set Claude on the couch but she wouldn't let me go "hey baby, I need you to sit on the couch so I can grab some of your stuff to stay with your Aunt Leena"

"No mummy," she cried "I don't want you to leave!" tightening her grip on me

"Hey it's alright, we will be back in a couple of days" giving up on trying to put her down. I walked around the room to the book shelf and grabbed her book and set it on the couch then went to the bathroom to get some medicine for whatever is getting.

"Alright I got out all out stuff" Myka said coming down the stairs "Let's go" and we headed out the door and into the car

"Wait where blankie at?" Claudia asked once we got to the car. We have noticed that when she is scared or upset, or now sick she talks more like a toddler than a five year old.

"It's still in her room, Will you go get it?" Myka asked as she started to strap Claude in. Even though she is old enough to only need a booster seat, she is so small we worry about her getting her we got a front facing car seat.

I ran back inside and up the stairs and grabbed the blanket, getting in the passenger seat I turned and gave the blanket to the child. We arrived at the Warehouse a half hour later, Myka grabbing Claude upon noticing that the girl was asleep, while I grabbed her bag we made our way inside.

"Okay here is her bag, inside are clothes for a week with PJ's, as well as medicine because she is getting sick." Myka explained laying Claudia on the couch that was recently moved into the office. "Bye baby" she kissed her head and laid her blanket over her. I made my way over and kissed her head as well.

"Bye" I whispered. "Bye Artie" And with that we left in search of the artifact.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Warehouse 13: Altered life

What if the one person on the team was affected by an artifact but after the artifact was neutralized nothing happened? How would the team react to this new and sudden change? Especially when the artifact creates false memories?

A.N. Myka and HG are married. HG never tried to destroy the world; instead she tried to help stop Macpherson after being debronzed and figuring out his true plan.

Chapter 2

Myka's POV

"I feel terrible leaving Claude" Helena said when we got seated on the plane. I couldn't help but nod in agreement. That girl has really become our daughter over the past couple of months.

"As soon as we get this artifact we will be back" I stated grabbing her hand. "I hope she doesn't get too sick, you remembered her book right?"

"Yeah" She mumbled just as the plane took off tightening her grip on my hand. Helena has never been a fan of flying. "Does Arthur have any idea on what the artifact is?"

"His best guess is Sir William Edward Parry's frozen statue; in 1827 he attempted one of the earliest expeditions to the North Pole." I said "All the people affected are slowly freezing to death. 12 people now four now are dead."

"Well let's find it and fast" Helena said "We should get some rest we still have six hours"

Artie's POV

It was two hours later when Claudia woke up. She was distraught upon noticing that Myka and HG were not here.

"Grumpy?" the girl mumbled getting off the couch and coming over to me at the computer "Where's my mommies?"

"They had to go out and stop the bad guy" I said and tears started forming in her eyes. "But guess what; your Aunt Leena is coming to get you so you can stay with her for a few days"

"No, I want my mommies!" she cried running and throwing herself back onto the couch.

"You don't want to stay with your favorite Aunt?" Leena asked walking into the office. "I'm hurt"

"No feel good aunt Leena" Claudia mumbled "I want to go home"

"Well how about we go to the B&B, make some soup and watch a movie while we wait for your uncles to get back. That sound good" The little girl nodded, she got up off the couch grabbed her blanket and made her way over to the door.

"They packed a bag for her, it has some meds for her and clothes for the week." I handed her the bag and watched them walk out the door.

"I hope they find the artifact fast" I said mumbling to myself turning back to my research.

HG's POV 

We have been on the search for the artifact for two days now. It has been horrible, every time we get close to the guy using the artifact he would just disappear. It also did not help that every couple of hours Claudia would call us. Leena said it is the only thing that would calm her down.

_First call after leaving_

_We arrived in California at 6 in the morning by 7 we got the first call_

"_I'm really sorry to bother you so early but I can't get Claude to calm down" Leena said franticly, you could hear Claudia crying in the background_

"_It alright," Myka mumbled as I turned the Farnsworth so she could see Leena as well. "It is like 3 a.m. there Leena, how is she still awake?" _

"_Your guess is as good as mine, she has been crying for about an hour now"_

"_We'll talk to her darling." I said "Put her on" Leena could be seen walking around to the little girl _

"_Hey honey, your mommies are on the Farnsworth" the girl calmed slightly as she took the Farnsworth from Leena_

"_Baby what are you still doing up?" Myka questioned_

"_My tummy hurts mommy and my head"_

"_Did you take the medicine we gave aunt Leena?" I asked, she shook her head "if you don't take it you won't feel better, it will help you sleep too"_

"_But its nasty" the girl mumbled, you could see a small cup being handed to her _

"_Take the meds," Leena said "It will make your mommies happy" The little girl quickly drank the cup at the last statement_

"_When you come home?"_

"_Soon baby, maybe a couple of days" Myka said "but you need to be good for your aunt Leena"_

"_And take your meds" I added in "We have to go now and catch the bad guy."_

"_Will you read me book?" _

"_Of course but it will have to wait until tonight" I said and the girl just nodded sadly "Bye baby. We love you so much, and we will see you soon"_

"_Okay, bye" she mumbled._

The calls have only gotten worse from there. She Claudia would scream anytime we tried to say bye, and we would just start the cycle over again on trying to calm her.

For the past 3 hours we have nonstop chased this guy, we have tracked him to an abandoned warehouse.

"Myka, be careful in here," I said to her "I have a bad feeling"

"I always am," was her reply, "I will go this way" she said pointing to the opposite direction I was looking.

It was ten minutes later when I finally found something. I could hear footsteps on the other side of the door I was at.

"Freeze!" I yelled as I broke down the door

"Okay" I heard just as everything went black.

Leena's POV 

"Aunt Leena!" I heard Claudia scream while I am talking to Artie and Steve. We look at each other and quickly scramble to get up the stairs.

"Claude?" the three of us screamed running down the hallway to her room

"What's wrong?" I questioned upon us three entering her room and seeing her soaked in sweat and tears running down her face.

"Mummy is hurt!" she cried, Steve made his way over to the bed and picked her up

"What do you mean?" He questioned

"I saw it," she mumbled "It dark and she yelled and now she is hurt"

"Hey guys!" Pete yelled through the house walking out of his room

"In here" Artie said poking his head out of the room

"I'm talking to Myka on the Farnsworth" he said turning his Farnsworth around to show Myka's face on the screen "HGs been hurt"

"Give that to me" Artie took the Farnsworth "Myka how was she hurt?"

"The artifact, we were searching for the guy in an abandoned warehouse and I heard her scream, now she is frozen" Myka turned the Farnsworth toward HG, she was encased in Ice.


End file.
